The Love Denial of Haruhi Suzumiya
by OtakuJackal
Summary: Itsuki investigates the feelings Haruhi and Kyon may have for one another and Kyon decided to follow his heart
1. Chapter 1

*Authors note: I had a friend help me with this and it's a simple Haruhi Kyon romance I'm not sure if my prior readers will like this or not, but don't expect too many romances from me and try to have fun!*

"I have arrived." Kyon said in an under dramatic way. He walked into the SOS Brigade room to find Haruhi at the computer, Mikuru was already in her maids outfit and Yuki was, as always, reading. Haruhi was behind the computer clicking away and drinking the tea that Mikuru had made.

"Hey Mikuru be sure to trip and spill the last tea all over Kyon!" Haruhi said delightfully. Kyon walked over and quickly grabbed the tea before Haruhi got up and pushed her.

"Thank you Mikuru, I'm sure it'll be delicious as always." Kyon said giving Haruhi a glare.

"Hey! She's suppose to spill the tea all over you like the clumsy waitress she is!" Haruhi glanced over and frowned.

"I am going to ignore you." Kyon sat down in the nearest chair when Itsuki walked in with Othello under his arm. "Set it up." Kyon said sipping his tea. "Delicious as always Mikuru, thank you."

"No problem, sorry Itsuki, Kyon has the last tea." Mikuru said shyly. Haruhi was mumbling to herself in a spiteful way and had her arms crossed.

"Any aliens?" Kyon asked as Itsuki set up the last Othello chip. Haruhi sighed and turned to look out the window.

"Of couse not, I don't have that kind of luck!" Haruhi said in a menacing way.

"What's the point of the website again, besides making annoying me and making me fix it?" Kyon said laying down the first Othello chip with a clack.

"It's a place where anyone can tell us about weird happenings and I decide whether or not investigate!" Haruhi said whipping her head around and slamming her hands on the desk. Haruhi slammed down her hands so hard she made the whole desk shake and knocked down the SOS Brigade leader template. Mikuru looked worried and Yuki simply kept on reading in her little corner.

"OK Haruhi, just calm down." Kyon said shuffling away slightly even though he was halfway across the room. Haruhi slammed down her butt into the chair.

"I am calm!" She shrieked. Kyon pinch the bridge between his eyes and simply sighed and went back the game of Othello, occasionally glancing at pouting Haruhi.

"I am leaving." Yuki said suddenly and left without another word. Haruhi shot up out of her chair and grabbed her bag.

"Yuki has the right idea I'm leaving too!" Haruhi grabbed Mikurus bag and grabbed Mikuru herself by the collar "Once you change out of that outfit, your walking with me down the hill!" Mikuru yelled for help but it was too late, and Haruhi slammed the door behind her. Itsuki glanced at Kyon and chuckled with his eyes closed.

A few minutes go by like this, in complete silence, aside from the occasional clack, clack of the othello chips. Itsuki finally looked up after laying another othello chip, he smiled with his eyes closed and chuckled.

"So do you uhm, have something to say?" Kyon said knowing Itsuki had something on his mind.

"It seems like lately you have made it a hobby to keep my job complicated." He chuckled waiting his turn.

"Sorry, anything I can do to help with that?" Kyon said without a hint of sarcasm, knowing what "keep my job complicated" meant. Itsuki finally opened his eyes but kept smiling and playing the game.

"Why is it you have such a hard time letting her win? If she wins she's happy and if she's happy, the closed spaces diminish." Itsuki chuckled "So what I'm saying is, appeal to her interests."

"Sorry, I guess it's in my nature to pick Haruhi's brain like that." Kyon laid down a final chip and flipped over about half the board. "I win." Istuki smiled and nodded.

"I can never seem to win against you." Itsuki chuckled.

"Riight, want to play another game? Or talk about these closed spaces more?" Kyon said clearing the board off.

"Hm, how about we do both?" He laughed and set up the game again. "What amazes me most however is how much you fight, and yet only half the time a closed space is created."

"Well I suppose Haruhi enjoys the challenge? Finds it weird?" Kyon laid down the first chip and flipped over another.

"Well, that's true I guess she does." Itsuki laid down another chip. "But what I'm truly puzzled by if you want to ignore the true meaning of what I just said, is how miss Suzimya is hardly like a girl in anyway and yet she's not a tomboy either. Quite weird, and that's what she was aiming for I guess." Itsuki closed his eyes and smiled.

"That's the whole idea of Haruhi Suzumiya, to be as weird as possible." Kyon said indifferently. "What are you getting at?"

"Well, she is a young woman none the less I often wish I could journey into her mind to see if there is any thought that is occupied by a normal womans interests." Kyon looked up not understanding what he was getting at. He was sure his grin was sarcastic.

"Whatever do you mean, and by the way you have to pass this turn." Kyon said laying down a strategically placed chip. Itsuki looked down at the board and placed his hand behind his head.

"Looks like you are right my friend, I indeed pass." Itsuki chuckled heartily and closed his eyes again. "What I am talking about my dear Kyon I wonder what kind of typical thoughts a young female like Haruhi would have, like make up, shopping, and, of course boys." He smiled widely and opened his eyes to record Kyon's reaction. Kyon laughed loudly and leaned sideways.

"Your kidding right? Haruhi was probably just using those guys she dated as an experiment! She dumped all of them in no time flat. As for shopping unless it's for a miniature aliens I doubt she cares." Kyon said staring at Itsuki with the biggest grin ever. "You should be a stand-up comedian that was so funny." He flipped over about half the board yet again as the last of the chips are being laid down. Itsuki sighed and his smile disappeared for a fractionth of a second as he foresaw his losing yet again.

"Come now Kyon, Suzumiya is a beautiful young woman, and maybe the other boys just didn't spark her interests, I mean she does have a very odd and specific resume she wants met." Itsuki laid down an Othello chip knowing he was going to lose.

"What human being doesn't have a specific resume? Even the ugliest and people who have to be least critical are still quite picky because of the ubundancy of humans, and last move." Kyon said laying down a final Othello chip. Itsuki looked around the game mildly bored and sighed.

"Looks likes I lose again." Without losing his smile. "It's is true that it is in our human nature, we all have our own criteria or "turn ons" I guess you could call it, but how often do you hear of another whose interests match Haruhis'?" Kyon pushed the Othello board aside, now focused on the conversation at hand.

"Hm, it is true most girls regardless of who they are or what they do tend to gossip about who they like and who's cute and who's ugly, etc. etc. Haruhi however, barely lets a sound out with out the word 'weird' in the sentence." Kyon said pondering.

"Exactly and that leads us to the mystery of who Haruhi has feelings for, if she even has them for someone now." Itsuki said glad Kyon was enaging in the conversation.

"Itsuki we sound like a bunch of gossiping girls ourselves." Kyon leaned back in his chair and let a out a slight chuckle. "Interesting mystery, my bets would be on E.T.!" Itsuki laughed a little louder than he should have.

"Come now Kyon, don't you think that's just a little harsh? No I have my own thought on miss Suzumiyas preferences on the opposite gender." Itsuki said opening his eyes just slightly.

"Oh," Kyon said leaning in resting his chin on his hand "do tell!"

"Well who's the gossiping schoolgirl now Kyon?" Itsuki said opening his eyes slightly.

"Your the one who brought it up Itsuki I'm just making idle conversation." Kyon said smirking.

"Haha if you say so, well i believe the human heart cant change how it develops attraction. It's just an emotion that overwhelms said person and changes the way they are at that oment. whether it be stuttering or blushing or simply being quiet, so my guess would be Haruhi is attracted to whoever changes her normal attitude..." Itsuki let that hang in the air. Kyon took a moment to think.

"Well, my first guess would be Mikuru, Haruhi is always making her dress up and what not haha!" Kyon said still joking around a little bit.

"Only someone with your mind would come to that logic Kyon. But I think that is a form of Suzumiya creating a form she wishes to live in, like things she reads. No I think this person has to change her personality and by proxy change her actions." Itsuki explained.

"Hm, well the only person I can think of is..." then Kyon bursted into wild laughter. "No, no way, impossible, illogical, improbable, going against everything that is Haruhi Suzumiya. Are you say she likes, well, me?" Kyon leaned in grinning.

"But of course Kyon! I mean I may behind the dating scene but all signs point to that conclusion, from what you and the others have told me, before Haruhi's arrival at this high school and the start of this club, she has been a loner, hardly having any friends and always dating a new boy." Itsuki pointed out. "Yet, ever since you engaged her in conversation you told me about, she didn't brush you off like anyone else, she complied and talked to you and ever since everyone has been baffled at her attitude adjustment when around you! Not to mention I don't think she has a dated one boy since coming to this high school, even though there are a-many more more boys to choose from."

"Uhm, well, that could be easily explained by the uhm. . .maybe the club opened her heart or something?" Kyon's smile was disintegrating. "Not to mention she uhm, changed her hair?"

"Hm, that is true, actually I have been wondering about one thing though, Haruhi only changed her hairstyle once since my arrival, and it was after the incident that almost ended the world. I believe she wore a pony tail?" Itsukis smile was wide and insistent at this point and at some point the subject matter had grown very serious. Kyon at this point had turned red and began shuffling in his seat.

"Let's just go back to our game of Othello all of this is irrelevant!" Kyon said quietly.

"Oh? It seems I've hit something right on the head (I think the phrase goes like that) so why was that Kyon? Did it have something to do with the incident, which reminds me, you never did tell me how you managed to get her to change her mind?" Itsuki said chuckling all the while his eyes very open for a change, Kyon coughed loudly.

"Don't push it Itsuki, unless you want me to make Haruhi lose some more." Kyon said a menace in his tone.

"Oh, well I guess that would be bad, but then again maybe then you would get to do whatever it was that stopped her the first time?" Itsuki said closing his eyes again tilting his head.

"Itsuki I told you not to push it. You know what I'm out of here this conversation is stupid!" Kyon said the red re-appearing in his face. But before he could storm off Itsuki spoke up again.

"Come now Kyon, no need to get irritated like that, I mean we are friends are we not? It is my understanding that male friends often share experiences like this, or is it what happened on that night that supports my thoughts of you liking her?" Itsuki leaned in much closer, curious.

"Don't be so close to me, don't sound so serious, don't breathe on me, and your freaking me out! Haruhi Suzumiya is a weird high school girl who forced me into helping make this club for her nothing more, nothing less! And by the way males only share these expirences in stupid high school dramas!" Kyon said sounding slightly embarrassed and angry at this point.

"Really?" Itsuki gave a puzzled look. "Well up until the point where I suggested Haruhi liked you, you had no problem discussing things like that. Besides, you could have always said no to miss Suzumiya." Itsuki said leaning back, complying to Kyons demands.

"Have you ever tried saying no to Haruhi? You wern't here when we got the computer so you don't know how ugly it gets. By the way it became uncomfortable because you brought up something that could never happen." Kyon said slightly calmer.

"Unless you have anything further to discuss Itsuki, I'm leaving!" This time Kyon really got up and started walking towards the door.

"So you are saying no attraction could exist between you and miss Suzmiya?" Itsuki said very serious. Kyon paused at the door made a few audible stutters and left. Just before he left something reached his ears.

"I take that as a no, so I have your permission to win over Haruhi's heart?" Itsuki said just loud enough for Kyon to catch. Kyon turned around, walked back to the club, slammed the door shut, and walked up to Itsuki still in his chair. Hairs shadowed his face and he spoke in an assasin like tone.

"Sorry, didn't catch the whole thing, what was that Itsuki?" He said very quietly. Itsuki closed his eyes, tilted his head, and smiled broadly.

"Haruhi, do you think I could try to win her heart?" Itsuki spoke quite calmly.

"NO, you don't have my permission to do that! The day I let you do that is the day you beat me at Othello!" Kyon shouted quite loudly and blatantly angry. Itsuki held up his hands in defense.

"Easy Kyon, I only jest. But you see the human heart often overcomes the mind, but that only happens at certain moments just like my powers, so in order to hear what your heart truly was saying, I had to produce the right scene for it to due such" Itsuki said still smiling.

"T-THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK! Why would you? Ugh!" Kyon did his trademark face palm and pinched the gap between his eyes. He sat down in a chair near Itsuki. "I fell for the oldest trick in the book." Kyon said calmly this time around. Itsuki shrugged and his smile vanished looking like he was on a mission.

"Perhaps, but still nonetheless what's said is said, it can't be unwritten, now all is left is to see what you do next." Itsuki for once said something seriously.

"So, all you did was expose me and now won't help me? Thanks I'm really glad we had this male experience." Kyon said groaning looking ready to leave.

"Kyon, when did I say I wouldn't help you I'm the person who can perhaps offer the best advice! Two things:" Itsuki said matter-of-factly "Haruhi has been proved in the past that she is not easily swayed by romance. Two: You need to catch Suzumiya off guard, under certain pressure I believe she will get flustered easily. Do it in a way she wouldn't expect, walk up behind her, wrap your arms around her and whisper "I love you" pressure is applied." Itsuki said this like he knew Haruhi inside-out.

"You've been watching to many high school movies!" Kyon said chuckling for a change, he pause slightly. "Really want to know what I did to save the world?" Kyon said grinning broadly.

"Please do tell!" Itsuki folded his hands and rested them on his chin.

"Just think about what you already know, you should be able to figure it out haha!" Then Kyon left quickly before Itsuki could protest.

Itsuki sat alone in the room chuckling for a few minutes, then gathered his things, and left.

*Well that's the end of chapter one, expect chapter two sometime in the future, and I hope you enjoyed chapter one!*


	2. Chapter 2

*author's note: Thank you all for being ever so patient! I deeply apolagize for not getting to this sooner, consider it only took me a half hour or so to edit I'll try to get the next one done ASAP. School and stuff though kept me busy so my leisure time was limited. Anyway, enjoy!*  
Itsuki walked down the hall looking for the right classroom. One door was ajar in the hallway so he looked inside. Itsuki noticed Haruhi was still staring out the window so he walked over and tapped her shoulder, when she turned around he titled his head closed his eyes and smiled

"Miss suzumiya it's lunch time." Haruhi glanced around and see that no one is there accept Itsuki

"Sorry, I must have been distracted. Why are you here anyway, you are not in this class right?" Haruhi said quietly.

"Oh I was just walking around the school, I wasn't in the mood for lunch." Itsuki chuckled lightly. "You don't seem to be in the mood either though."

"Your point?" Haruhi said, sounding midly irritated, simply staring off into the distance.

"I was wondering, may I spend my lunch break with you? Or rather may I sit here, I don't feel much like wondering around anymore." Itsuki said gesturing towards the chair.

"Sure, not like I own the class." Haruhi returned her gaze to the window.

"Thank you." Itsuki sat down and smile and daze out the window with Haruhi as well, though his eyes weren't open. "Kyon isn't here today, I presume?"

"Nope." Haruhi said shortly not taking her eyes off the window.

"Miss him much?" Itsuki chuckled lightly knowing fully well Haruhi would react strongly to such a question. Haruhi whipped her head around and had a look on her face as if Itsuki had asked if she had liked seeing her Grandma on her death bed.

"Why would I miss that lazy sack of fruit?" Haruhi said with force.

"Well, you don't seem very engaged without our darling Kyon here," Itsuki straightened out his head. "Or is it my imagination?"

"Hm, that must be it." Haruhi returned her gaze to the window, a small smile on her face.

"Well, alrightie, then I guess you won't mind if I sit in his chair then." Itsuki sat down in the seat in front of Haruhi and sat backwards so he was facing Haruhi. He rested his chin on the top of the chair closed his eyes, then smiled. "See anything out that window yet?"

Haruhi stayed quiet for a few moments, then words came out of her mouth like mid-Winter dew turning into ice. "Kyon doesn't like people sitting in his seat." Though Haruhi spouted such cold words, she kept her eyes on the window. Itsuki chuckled slightly and raised his head.

"Oh, I'm sure he won't mind if it's me we are buddies after all, we had quite an engaging conversation yesterday and made quite a bond" He smiled and returned his chin to the top of the chair. Haruhi turned around and glanced at Itsuki with a puzzled expresion and a questionable look.

"Oh really? What was was it about?" Haruhi said, encouraging Itsuki.

"Oh, nothing that would interest you, just male gossip you know? Soprts, females at the high school, and what not." Trying to brush off what he just said Itsuki also let out "Kicked my butt at Othello, like always."

"Females at school..." Haruhi said ever so quietly.

"Oh yes, your name did come up once or twice when we discussed females." He smiled and closed his eyes. Haruhi stood suddenly, knocking her chair over.

"Like I said, nothing that would interest you correct? Not about aliens or Time Travelers? Though, you appear midly interested." Itsuki let out another brief chuckle.

"Of course I'm interested, who gave you two permission to talk about me without me present?" Haruhi then pouted and crossed her arms.

"You don't care if boys see you naked yet you care if two of your club members discuss you?" Itsuki's smile dissapeared and was replaced with a midly puzzled expression. Haruhi reached over and grabbed Itsuki by the tie.

"Itsuki, I made you Vice President of the brigade, now be a good Vice President and tell me what Kyon and you said." Haruhi said this, completely ignoring the question. Itsuki ever so lightly pulled Haruhi's hand off his tie and his smile returned to his face.

"Oh nothing, we discussed your looks and the plausible canidates you may have feelings for," Itsuki chuckled "Kyon made a most amusing comment about how E.T. was probably your crush." Haruhi responded to this by turning around and stamping her foot on the ground.

"Why that wise cracking lazy jerk!" She said this with much more anger than Itsuki anticipated.

"Miss Haurhi I'd hardly call him lazy, he made the website fater all, miss Yuki would be my candite for the laziest! But I also brought up the possibility that" Itsuki lowered his voice "You may like Kyon."

"Yuki isn't lazy, she helped us defeat the computer club, but-" Haruhi suddenly whipped around and prominantly stared at Itsuki "Wait, what did you say? Who likes Kyon?

"No no Miss Haruhi, this isn't the type of gossip you're interested in, otherwise you'd do it with other female companions!" Itsuki again rested his chin on the top of the chair, his smile still plastered on his face.

"Well sometimes I'm interested, just tell me." Haruhi said angrily.

"So you would like to know about whom I thought liked Kyon then? I'm sorry Miss Haruhi but that is something between us guys! You understand right?" Itsuki smile changed to a smug smirk and he raised his head just a little. Haruhi suddenly got close to Itsukis face and pouted midly.

"Oh come on Itsuki, surely you could let me, your brigade leader in on it? I mean I need to know every detail about my subordinates to be an effective leader." Haruhi gave Itsuki a cute smile.

"Sorry Haruhi but it will take more than a cute smile for me to betray a friend." Itsuki chuckled "Friendship is worth more than that." Haruhi maintained her cute exterior.

"What about our friendship hm?" Haruhi pouted just a little more.

"I supose I can see what Kyon meant about not saying no to you! You can't resist!" Itsuki smiled and then wrapped his arm around Haruhi's shoulder and leaned in real close like he was going to tell a big secret. "Alrightie then, the female that could possibly have feelings for Kyon is none other than...Haruhi Suzumiya!" Itsuki took his arms away and leaned back a little. "Don't tell anyone OK?"

"Haruhi Suzumiya?" It took a few moments for Haruhi to process this. "HEY!" Suddenly Haruhi got really mad, but understandabley so. "Itsuki are you joking with me? If you don't wanna tell me fine! But you don't have to make up dumb stuff like that!" Haruhi's expression grew angrier by the second.

"I am quite serious my dear brigade leader! We had quite a long conversation about it in fact, with a very interesting result!" He laughed and tilted his head his eyes closing again.

"Yeah, sure you did. What was the result? Not that I care." Haruhi said quite bitterly.

"Well, I made a joke about winning your affection (let me say I have no plans to do that) and Kyon reacted quite strongly, not to mention defensively. Claiming, and I quote 'The day I let you do that is the day I let you beat me at Othello.' end quote." Itsuki chuckled ever so midly. Haruhis anger evaporated and was replaced with a mild blush.

"Yo-Your lying, Kyon doesn't like me like that and he knows I'm not into that kinda stuff." Haruhi stammered.

"We discussed that as well infact! We agreed that although you are bizarre like that, even the most bizarre of humans still feel affection. Indeed, Kyon acknowledfed you are not like most people, but I pointed out that even non-average people, are still people." Itsuki laughed quite loudly to this. Haruhi simply stood there not knowing what to say.

"I have left Miss Suzumiya speechless?" Itsuki slapped his chair and laughed. "I just may beat Kyon at Othello yet."

"I-It's irrelevant." Haruhi said staring at the ground. "I don't even...I try not too..." Haruhi was incredibley quiet in saying this. Suddenly Itsuki spoke up.

"Lunch time is almost over!" Itsuki stood up suddely and skipped towards the doors he paused. "Bye Bye miss brigade leader!" Itsuki then ran into the halls as suddenly a herd of students came in, returning to their classes. Haruhi tried to catch him.

"Wait, Itsuki! I wanna ask-" But he either couldn't hear Haruhi or ignored her entirely and kept going down the hallway into the crowd of students.


	3. Chapter 3

*AUTHORS NOTE: First let me say you don't necessarily have to read this chapter to get the final one (or maybe two) chapters in this series, I do it mostly for the sake of character purposes, feedback would be appreciated people!*

Kyons head was a mass of confusion. His conversation with Itsuki was still buzzing in his head. Even being the day after it still confused him. Haruhi, could she really like him? Kyon glanced up and found the door to the S.O.S. Brigade right in front of him.

Kyon opened the door and said calmly "Sorry I'm la-" but the room was empty, except for Yuki who as always was in the metal fold chair reading a book. Kyon for a moment that she must be glued to that chair or something.

"Hey Yuki, where uh, is everyone?"

"I don't know" Yuki said shortly, her eyes fixed on the book.

"OK so," Kyon set down his bag near a chair "what are you reading? Anything interesting?"

"Wizards." She said briefly showing him the front cover of the book, which depicted a boy riding what looked like a giant horse that was part bird, with a female behind him.

"Fascinating." Kyon took a seat in his chair and looked at Yuki. He wondered if he could ask something about Haruhi and make her talk. "Anything new happening with Haruhi in terms of her abilities?"

"Haruhi Suzumiyas ability to alter the dimensional time field is completely unknown to her, it is also unknown if it affects her personality to be the way it is or if it is simply used as a tool to bend reality better to her own personality in which she developed herself." Her face remaining on the book during this entire rant. Kyons face blanked over completely.

"Uh, yeah, ok." Then Kyon got an idea. "Yuki, what about Haruhi's emotions, more specifically, for boys?" Kyon grinned slightly at his plausible brilliance. Yuki left the book open but finally looked at Kyon.

"I do not fully understand the question you have presented me with." Yuki blinked but that's about it.

"Haruhi is teenage girl, even if she is a 'god' and I was wondering, would there be any signs if she was showing - love for a boy?" Kyon was slightly embarrassed he had to put it so bluntly to Yuki.

"Suzumiya is still indeed a human girl in a sense and she could indeed develop a special bond with another human of her choosing if she wished it, whether she wishes to or not is up to her." Yuki said all this then went back to her book.

"Uhm, in lamen terms she could develop a crush right?" Kyon said a little fazed.

"Yes, Suzumiya is fully capable of developing such feelings." Yuki said looking back up again.

"Okay Yuki I'm asking you this both intelligently and personally, do you think Haruhi could like me?" Yuki was silent and stared at Kyon for so long he thought she would say absolutely nothing. Finally she opened her mouth ever so slightly and said.

"Processing." The room went silent again for a long time.

"Yes, due to Suzumiyas behavior towards and around you and information listed in information sources made by your kind, she shows signs of possibly having these feelings."

Yuki said all this just a little too quickly for Kyons liking. But he was still taken aback by this and shifted slightly in his seat. Why was this obvious to everyone accept him?

"What signs specifically?" Kyon said prying a little deeper. The room again went quiet for such a length that Kyon was sure she wouldn't say anything this time.

"Searching memory banks. Suzumiyas mood elevation around you. Suzumiyas ability to rely on you in most situations. Suzumiyas - processing words - jealousy towards Mikuru when around you. Should I continue searching?" She went quiet and stared.

"N-No that's enough." Kyon then muttered ever so quietly to himself "When you put it like that, it's almost painfully obvious." Just then Mikuru walked in seeming slightly nervous and for some reason already had her maids uniform on. Kyon was a little afraid to ask Yuki questions with Mikuru there for some reason. Then Yuki stood up, closed her book, and walked out the door with out a word to Kyon or Mikuru.

"Uhm Yuki?" But Kyon let her go considering this means he just might be able to ask Mikuru questions.

"H-Hey Mikuru, do you know where everyone is, or where Yuki just went for that matter?" Kyon said starting off with some idle conversation. Mikuru began making tea and put her index finger on her chin and looked up at the ceiling, thinking.

"Uhm, Yuki probably just went home like she always does, I believe Koizumi is working on a class assignment, and as for Suzumiya I'm not sure." She smiled slightly and went back to making the tea.

"Oh, alright then." Kyon unsure of what to say, decided to wait until Mikuru serves the tea to ask something, make it appear more casual. Mikuru brought the tea over to the table and smiled.

"Here you go Kyon!" Mikuru said sweetly. Kyon took a sip without really tasting it, eager to get to his question.

"Thanks Mikuru it's really good." He looked at the tea and moved the cup around in his hand, swirling the tea.

"Say Mikuru, now this is just a question, but does Haruhi develop any relationships in the future? You know with boys?" Kyon felt stupid adding the second part but he wanted to make his question clear. Mikuru jumped slightly and almost dropped her tray. Her face formed into a deep blush.

"Oh, uh, well you see, that's classified." Mikuru stammered through her sentence.

"Oh come on, how classified could that be? I'm just curious! Please Mikuru?" Kyon said all this trying to charm Mikuru somehow.

"Um, erm, well that's classified because when Suzumiya 'classified' then 'classified' and if I tell you about it then 'classified'." Mikuru said, censoring her sentence so much it was beyond trying to make sense of.

"Would it be classified to ask your personal opinion about something?" Kyon said trying to find a loophole.

"Well if it is just my opinion, I guess it couldn't hurt." Mikuru was glad she no longer had to worry about letting something slip.

"Do you think Haruhi likes someone?" Kyon was still trying to keep casual. Mikuru immediately got nervous again, worrying about letting something slip.

"Well, Suzumiya might have feelings for someone, she is a teenage girl after all." Mikuru said sweetly.

"Well, what about, more specifically, me?" Kyon said the last part rather quietly. He then leaned back in his chair a little and sipped his tea. Mikurus eyes grew wide and sweat rolled down her head.

"Um! H-How is your tea Kyon? Would you like more?" She grabbed the cup and started to fill it even though it was almost completely full. "Uhm, so what did you do today Kyon?" She was desperately trying to change the subject.

"MIkuru, my cup is already quite full, but did you not hear my question?"

"Oh wait, you wouldn't believe what happened, Tsuruya..." Mikruu trailed off, ignoring Kyons question.

"Mikuru, could you please answer the question as a friend?" Kyon said this a little sadly. Mikru then bit her finger ever so slightly.

"W-Well she could have feelings for you." Mikuru said quietly.

"Could you please go into detail? Why do you think so? It is a simple question." Kyon said. He knew if he could confirm it from Mikuru then, without a doubt, Haruhi had feelings for him.

"Uhm, well, you're an under standing person and um, you always seem to follow her no matter what and that make very happy. Also when you two-!" Mikuru clamped a handover he mouth, realizing she just let a crucial detail slip. Kyon grinned knowing this was all he needed out of Mikuru.

"Thank you for your input Mikuru, it's been one of the things that's been bugging me lately." Kyon quickly rushed the door, leaving his tea on the table, snatching up his bag.

"KYON WAIT!" Mikuru tried running after him but tripped and knocked over some of the costumes in the room. "Ooooh, I'm gonna be in so much trouble for this!" Tears welled up in Mikurus eyes.

*Thanks for reading this chapter, it wasn't really necessary for the next story part and it's mostly a thing for character purposes. FEEDBACK WOULD BE APPRECIATED PEOPLE!*


End file.
